


Strange is Good

by Geekology



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Ascent into godhood, Childhood Friends, Dragon Age Lore, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Growing Up Together, Lost Love, Moving On, Multichapter, Pain, Reconciliation, Self-Sacrifice, Solas Growing up, Spirits, The Fade, Tragedy, True Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekology/pseuds/Geekology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Solas become so comfortable in the Fade? With the help of a devoted friend, of course. Follow the journey of how Solas became the Dread Wolf, how he fell in love, how he lost it all and his struggle to regain his life. Rating is for later chapters! Lots of character appearances and tons of twists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strange

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction so any reviews are more than welcomed. This story is Pre-DA:I...and really all games. This world is based off of the implication that Solas gives that Elven gods/goddess were not gods but rather very powerful mages. The time frame for the beginning of the story takes place before Tevinter brought the Elves into slavery, Solas is born just a few years before that occurs. I hope you enjoy it! :D

So much talking, everyone speaking in shouts or whispers about the Teventer Imperium closing in on the Elvish lands. Fear clung to their words, even when they were trying to be comforting with them. The Elven lands were broken up into villages, close-knit villages with just enough space between them to call them separate, so words were free flowing between them and news traveled fast. Already the villages nearest to the human lands had sent word that armies could be seen. It had put everyone ill at ease and tensions were constantly high.

The small child lie in his bed, clinging tightly to the small wooden toy in the shape of a horse. To Solas, it seemed that if he held on tight enough that no one could harm him. A whimper escaped his lips as he heard his parents whisper harshly about whether or not that should run or stand to fight. His grey eyes shut roughly, wanting to pull his pillow over his ears but he couldn't release the toy long enough to utilize his hands in that way. Sleep was approaching, the restless sort that he never welcomed but it came every night. "I'm scared..." he whispered, his voice fading away with slumber, "I want fun."

Hours passed, and when he awoke he immediately noticed that his toy was no longer in his arms. A panic set in as he snatched his hairless head up from his pillow, and he frantically looked about for it. Peering over the foot of the bed, there all his toys were. Each and every one set up as if specially prepared for him to begin to play with. The six year old raised a brow; he knew for certain that he hadn't left them in such a way, and his parents barely seemed to notice he existed most of the time since the danger had moved closer, so they weren't the culprits. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a shimmer of light, but when he turned to look at it he found that nothing was there. It must have been his eyes playing tricks on him, mistaking the morning light as something else.

His bare feet landed on the wooden floor with a soft thud, and he walked over to the set up with a soft smile. Small hands gripped the wooden figures, moving them around and acting out the peaceful scenes that he never got to see. Never did he have battles with them; battles reminded him too much about what might be coming from the Imperium. All his short life had been filled with fear from them so it became important to him that no violence leak into his play, and he even focused to not let it change him as a person. He was so young, yet he was wise.

The day passed as so many before it had, him playing alone and never really reaching out to interact with the other children. It wasn't that he had something against them, but he never felt he fit in with them. Already he showed great magical promise, and he spent his time trying to teach himself all the wonders that he was capable of. No one was frightened of his power, but a boy fascinated with matters beyond his age didn't interest them. They preferred playing house, battles and the like, and while that excluded him a great deal, he stood firm in his hopes that one day they would notice him, accept him for who he truly was and see his worth. After all, wise or not, he was still a child, searching for joy and happiness as any child would.

When night came, he climbed into bed only to look back on the day and feel as if it was a waste of time. How many times had he smiled today? Once. The only time that he's smiled was when he'd noticed the display at the foot of his bed. Outside his bedroom door he could hear his parents preparing the home for the night, picking up all the things strewn out during the day and closing all the windows with the wooden shudders. Suddenly, he remembered the morning more vividly and thought back over the surprise he'd found. Throwing his legs over the edge of the bed, he got up and grabbed the horse figure to carry back to bed. Solas held it close as had become his night time ritual. Tucked back under the blanket, he felt a sense of dread come over him. Sleep would bring a discomfort that he couldn't describe if he had to, but as he began to drift off all the stress melted away in a most unusual turn of events.

~*~*~

His eyes opened, and yet he had the distinct feeling that they were still shut. The world that was before him wasn't his, but yet he found it welcoming. He was sitting there completely lost in his thoughts and trying to understand what was happening. True shapes were impossible to make out, just swirls of purples, blues and every other color he could name. There were arches, bumpy as if they were made out of stone, but yet he'd never seen a stone like that. The ground beneath him was rough though not entirely unpleasant as he ran his hand over it, having to touch the purple surface.

"You can make it whatever you want it to be, the Fade that is." a girl's voice called, causing Solas to snatch his head from side to side seeking her. The Fade? He'd heard of it, heard that mages could visit there; he also knew that it was the home to spirits, demons...so much was hidden just beyond that thin barrier that separated the two worlds, The Veil as they called it. The boy looked at his hands, no toy, and then over himself to see that he was still wearing his simple brown shirt, long and made of a soft wool, and his olive green pants made of a rougher cotton. As his eyes were on the material, the voice came again, "You can change those too, if you want."

The elf looked up and called, "Where are you?" He turned his head to look left in his search, and when he looked back forward there she was; sitting cross-legged in front of him, a female child that appeared to be an elf was biting her lip before him. Her blonde hair was flowing down her back, and her large green eyes were full of curiousity as they studied him. She appeared no older than he was, but the aura around her was like nothing he had ever felt before. A smile broke out on her face after she'd spent many seconds taking in every detail of him, "I'm right here, silly."

Solas looked over her, "And I'm in the Fade? How did I get here?" His eyes wandered away, looking all around but always glancing back to her as if scared she'd disappear just as suddenly as she'd appeared. The girl gave him time to take in everything before answering, "Yes, you're in the Fade, and you're here because I brought you here...and because you wanted to come." Her voice was reassuring, but that was perhaps simply because it wasn't laced with fear as most of the ones he heard were lately. He raised a brow, his eyes showing that he was upset about being taken without his spoken permission. 

"I didn't ask to be brought here!" he yelled at her, scrambling backwards to put distance between them, "You're one of those demons! You brought me here to possess me! What are you? Envy?! Wrath?!" A look of hurt came over her, but she erased it as she shook her head. Now her voice was softer as she stammered through her form of an explanation; it was hard to hear for him even with only feet of distance between them, "Y-you were scared.. In the physical world you were scared. You wanted to be happy, and you silently h-hoped every night to not be scared. You were a-already so connected to the Fade that it was easy to bring y-you in, when you were asleep it was barely a thought that let me bring you...bring you to m-me."

Her words were cryptic to him, but they comforted him all the same. He had been scared in the physical world, he had wanted an escape from his nightmarish sleep, and this place did have a sense of peace to it. "There's lot of places I can show you here. Some of them are so beautiful. Come on! We can discover so many of them together." she told him, standing up from the ground and holding out her hand for him to take. He was taken aback by how she simply seemed to forget that they'd just met, but he wasn't going to look over such an important factor and he still had many questions about being here. He held out his own hand, lowering it to show that he wanted her to take her seat once more. The look of disappointment was obvious, but she plopped back on the ground and stared at him.

"Am I really here?" he asked, watching as she looked confused. Did she not understand his question or was it that she didn't understand the answer? Green eyes went over him, then closed for a period that seemed longer than it likely was. The words didn't seem to be coming to her, but finally she looked back at him with an answer so complicated that it was clear why she had to think about it all, "Yes...No...Yes and no. Oh, nothing is certain here in the Fade. You are here. Your mind and spirit are here with me and all that happens here is real and has consequences both here and in the physical world. Your body is right where you left it, warm in your bed. So...both... You're in both, um,but mostly this one, I suppose."

Understanding his situation made him settle down even more now, and finally he was getting a chance to really look over her. So here he was, but who or what was she? "You're a spirit, aren't you?" he asked, now sounding more interested than accusing or frightened. He received a nod along with a smile that showed she was happy to finally be getting somewhere with him. There was a pause as he took in this information, giving her a chance to speak her own questions, "What's your name?"

The second he thought he had a grip on things, she gave him new information that he didn't understand. "I thought you... If you wanted to bring me to you, certainly you know my name." With a shake of her head, the spirit answered, "No, I sensed you and your feelings. I tried to help, but I never invaded your space enough to learn much about you." He's always thought spirits were free to know what they wanted, but she had a sense of respect for personal space that he didn't expect.

"My name is Solas. What is yours?" he answered, seeming very proud at the beginning and then anxious to know her name. Her name, spirits were called by their virtues after all, so this would make it very clear what sort of being he was dealing with. He waited for an answer, but simply watched as she studied her hands with a lost look on her face. He gave her several minutes, but no answer came so he repeated himself, "What is your name, spirit?" Now he only got a shrug with still a lost look. Solas tilted his head and spoke, "Everyone has a name. What's yours? You have to have one."

She sighed, "I don't know. This is new to me, I guess... No one calls anything." His eyes scanned over her and asked, "New? I thought all spirits were old ones?" 

"No, some of us are very young and some very old. We are all different." she informed him, knowing this fact without a doubt. The male leaned in, scooting forward the distance that he'd moved back when he'd been frightened earlier and asked, "You said you're new to this. How old are you exactly?" She bobbed her head back and forth as she considered that and answered, "A few years. Long enough I have a few friends here and know my way around some." Now she had all his attention, and he continued, "Will you grow up? I mean, like I will, or will you always be a little girl?" He honestly wasn't sure, already the way she talked was more mature than her appearance let on; would she become even wiser and yet her words would always come from a small girl with her tender voice?

A small chuckle came from her lips and she answered, "I will grow older...and 'up' as you put it. I will reach my peak and then cease to age, much the way you will, Solas." That was always an odd thought to him, that he would grow to be a man but never into an old man and that his life would continue on and on unless something ended it. In an weird way, he was happy that she wouldn't forever be a child, that she would get to grow up and live as a woman. "So," he paused, "You've been alive for years and you have no name?" She shook her head, looking almost depressed over the matter though who wouldn't be a little disheartened to have no name to call your own.

"I'll get one some day, when I'm older and stand for something... I suppose it gives me something to strive for, yes? I want to stand for something I really believe in so I can have a name that I like..." she offered, glancing away before looking back with a look that told him she didn't want pity. Solas bit his bottom lip lightly before asking, "How long before you have a name?" He seemed so obsessed with her having a name, which made sense since he was given one at birth. "Probably years, I'll know it when I'm worthy." she whispered, then spoke once more to try to change the subject, "Do you want go see something? There's lots of things I can show you not too far from here."

Solas nodded to her to show he let the conversation go as both of them stood up and walked together in a randomly selected direction. There was a peaceful silence, one like he'd often craved in his home as they strolled. She pointed to landmarks, and he watched as the Fade became less of an abstract piece of art and started feeling more like home. He found it peculiar that this place, so new to him, felt more comfortable than his actual world, if that was the proper way of phrasing that. In their silence, only broken by short bursts of conversation about something they were looking at, they didn't see any other beings; he could only imagine that that was intentional on her part to slowly adjust him to the Fade.

It had been hours since the start of their journey, and finally he spoke one single word, "Elora." She turned to look at him with a complete lack of understanding, "I'm sorry?" Solas stopped, turning to face her and taking both of her hands into his own as he'd seen many adults do when they wanted their partner in a conversation to get a clear understanding of a statement, "Your name...I want to give you one." Her brows knitted and she asked, "Why do I need a name so badly, Solas?"

Now it was his turn to chuckle as he commented, "Because it's strange to talk to someone with no name." "I'm strange?" she grinned, "Aren't you rather the strange one? A boy with no hair?" He took back one of his hands to run it over his head in a self-conscious way and glanced away from their eyes being locked. She used her now free hand to tip his head downwards and she stood on her tip-toes to place a kiss on his head. "I like strange. Strange is good." she told him, watching as he blushed. Ah, yes, he was still a child and still so shy of any sort of affection. Her mind went back to his naming of her, and she shook her head, "It's a lovely name...but what does it mean? What did I do to be worthy of it?"

He took her hand back as he spoke with confidence rare for a child of six, "It means that when I say that name I'm talking to you, when I hear it I'll picture you, and when you hear it you'll think about this moment and me. It means that I think you're worthy of a name just for yourself."

She blinked though it was clear that she was pleased, and then added, "You know that spirits don't have names like that... We get named for our virtues. What will it mean?" Solas gave an unsure smile, and squeezed her hand as he answered, "It will mean that you saved me from nightmares... Is that enough of a meaning?"

"It's strange...I like strange..." Elora grinned happily "Strange is good." Her eyes sparkled as she released one of his hands and kept the other, and then she pulled him to continue walking. They passed by a pond, and she paused on the bank to allow him to stare into the brilliant blue water. 

A look of sadness came over her as she mentioned, "You have to go back now, Solas. Night is nearly over and you'll need to wake up." Near panic came over his face at the thought of going back to that stress filled world from this calm place. "How do I do this? Go and forth?" he asked her, now not even looking at the water. She gave a gentle smile and assured him, "You wake up and you go to sleep. I'll help you get here until you get the hang of it. I promise you, Solas...Traveling to the Fade will be as easy as slumber."

"That's very strange." he commented, though he believed her fully. Elora nodded to him, knowing it would be some time until he adjusted to all of this. A large grin covered his face as he thought of this journey and added, "But I like strange...strange is good." A laugh, a genuine laugh, came from both of them as she grabbed his hands once more and enjoyed the moment. Leaning forward, she whispered into his ear softly, "Wake up, Solas." 

And with that, he was torn away from the beautiful world and his new friend. Suddenly, the daytime meant nothing to him...he just wanted to fall back asleep and see all that the Fade had to offer, including spending time with Elora. Yes, it was very strange, but he was very okay with that.


	2. I Will Always Be Here

The days passed with boredom, but Solas' nights became filled with joy and laughter. The Fade was the greatest escape, better than anything he could have ever imagined.

Elora had shown him things that seemed impossible to him: shown him sunsets over distant castles that he'd only read about, let him peer into memories of forgotten events and let him practice his magic there where it was stronger. She supported him without question, never reminding him about the impending war and always offering welcome distractions.

"Come, Solas, we're going to miss it!" she called, glancing back to see him leaning over to study a plant that looked like elfroot. With a small roll of her eyes, she back tracked to stand by his side and watch his inquisitive looks as he turned the leaves in his fingers.

The elf looked up at his companion, releasing the plant from his delicate grip and standing back up as he asked, "Where exactly are we going?" Playfully shrugging as if she had no idea, she grabbed his hand to ensure that he wouldn't lag behind once more and walked forward as their surroundings became darker. Their bare feet made a soft padding sound as they met the ground, barely audible but rhythmic all the same.

As they scaled yet another hill, she felt his grip on her hand tighten. It was at that moment that she realized how discomforting it must be to be in an unfamiliar place with dwindling light. Without a word, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze to reassure him that they were safe. 

Darkness had truly set in when they reached the top of that hill, but what was revealed below took away his breath. All the tension from wandering at night was gone as he gazed down at the field with all the sparkling lights dancing around. Though the edges of the field were lost in the blackness, the center was as bright as early morning.

"Are they insects?" he asked, looking away from the scene to give his attention to her answer. His grey orbs went over her, now fascinated by the way her large eyes reflected the field; he considered for a moment if the view wasn't even more beautiful when it watched it in her eyes but said nothing about it.

Elora shook her head and smiled, "No. It's just energy that gets attracted to places like this. I don't know why it becomes tiny moving dots...but it does."

His eyes went back to the bright lights dancing and he asked, "Will it hurt us to touch them?" It was clear that he was entranced by this new spectacle and wanted to get closer if it was possible. "It's completely safe." she said, pulling his hand in the direction of the field as if to ask if he was ready to go down.

Solas looked at her with excitement now, nodding and starting on his way down the steep hill with no obstruction aside from tall grass. As they progressed, he felt her hand leave his, causing him to look back with complete confusion. "Wha-" he started, but she moved quickly to be close to him. His mind couldn't wrap around what was happening until his side landed on the cushion of the tall grass and he heard her giggling.

"Roll, silly!" she called despite the fact that he was already tumbling down at a great speed. Without delay, she dropped to the ground and followed suit to reach the field. Elora arrived to the flat ground seconds after him, and they lie on the ground laughing. On their backs, positioned crown to crown, the two children stared up at the sky with all the dancing lights only mere feet above them.

Stretching his arms up, his hands touched her shoulders lightly. His touch was tender, as if he was frightened a rough hand to her might cause her to simply disappear. He listened as she let out a breath, a happy sigh that let him know she was pleased by his action.

Elora tilted her head back, trying to look at him but realizing that in this position that was impossible. Settling back, she continued to enjoy the sights and silence. Still, she wondered what the boy was thinking as he laid there with his hands so gently on her shoulders. Was he looking at the lights too? Were his eyes closed so that he could relax? She couldn't tell.

"Will you always be here for me?" he finally asked, making her tense up for a moment. It was a hard question to answer. Always was a long time, and nothing was ever assured. Old age wouldn't take either of them, that was certain, but many other things could bring about death. Removing death as a factor, he could grow tired of her or of the Fade... There were lots of reasons to say 'no' or 'probably not'.

Even with all the factors, she considered how to answer. They were new friends, but already they were closer than his acquaintances in the physical world if his comments were to be taken seriously. His world appeared to be falling apart, and the Fade was his escape... She wouldn't ruin that.

She sat up and then scooted to sit beside him, facing the opposite direction. Taking notice of her movement, he sat up only to realize that this position was even more personal in an unexpected way. How could being side by side facing each other be closer than actually face to face? It was another mystery that perhaps only she had the answer to.

"I will always be with you, Solas." the spirit told him, a large smile on her face. 

It was those words that broke some sort of flood gate and tears began to run down his face. Her eyes went wide with a look of confusion, sure that she'd said something wrong. Then she remembered; Solas was a child despite the fact that he had an amazing sense of wisdom, and he had a lot of things on his mind.

As swift as she'd been to push him to the ground, she was just as swift as she moved forward to hug him. Her embrace was tight, supporting him as he went limp and sobbed into her shoulder. "Please don't cry..." she spoke, not being any more experienced in trauma or upset than he was. She would grow up differently than he would, not shielded by parents and free to see all the worlds had to offer, both bad and good...but she didn't have the years of living yet to give him adult advice.

Her urging did nothing to stop his tears, but he did lean his head up to roughly wipe them away. New tears made trails down his cheeks despite his effort, as he sniffled to try to compose himself.

Reaching towards his face, Elora wiped away the wetness with the soft cuff of her long sleeved white dress. She shook her head and bit her bottom lip before speaking in a whisper, "Nevermind... Cry all you want." He had to be so strong back home, dealing with all the stress from the Tevinter Imperium. He needed release here.

Solas took the words to heart, shifting his position and then laying on the ground to put his head in her lap. She cautiously moved her hands now, using them to stroke his head in a comforting way with her slow motions.Her elven companion calmed after crying a few more moments and fell into a gentle slumber, likely brought from sheer emotional exhaustion.

Once she was sure he was asleep she chuckled gently, "You fall asleep to come here only to fall asleep?" She had to admit, despite her desire to romp and play with him, he was rather adorable as he slumbered on her. "Sleep well, Solas." she added, now stroking his pointed ears with her finger tips.

Very carefully, she shifted to get from beneath him and laid down beside him now. Her eyes went up to watch the lights dance for a moment before her lids fluttered shut to allow herself some rest. Elora didn't let herself to fall asleep though, she couldn't risk not being able to wake him up to rejoin his natural world. Hours passed, spent with her switching back and forth between admiring the artistic display above her and her sleeping companion.

She knew it was time, even if she didn't want to admit it, and so she sat up and tapped his shoulder. A groan escaped his lips before he asked, "What is it?"

"You have to wake up, Solas." she told him, only to be tackled back to the ground by the boy. Even drunk with sleep, he was quick and his desperation to be happy drove him to move with agility she hadn't been prepared for. Grey orbs searched her face as he informed her, "I don't want to go back! I don't want to wake up!" His voice made it clear that this was the truth, but it didn't change the fact that he wasn't meant to stay there. When he was older, away from his parents, he could stay much longer but they didn't have that benefit right now. He couldn't simply stay asleep; that would worry the people around him and bring attention to his nightly ritual.

Leaning up, she touched her forehead to his and whispered, "Only until tomorrow night. Night will return before you know it, and then you can return to me." The words seemed to effect him as she felt his muscles lose some tension. Deep down he knew she was right, and that she was only trying to protect him. He bit his lips together and closed his eyes hard as he began to pull himself away from this wonderful place; one day the transition would be easy, but for now it was still an effort. 

Closing her eyes as well, she slowly lost the sensation of his forehead against hers and his weight atop her. Instantly she missed the warmth that she'd grown accustomed to as they'd relaxed here. Elora felt so utterly alone when his was taken away by his world. He was gone though..gone back where he was meant to be. And now it was her turn to cry, letting the tears stream back into her golden locks as she remained on the ground. She didn't know if he was aware that his leaving hurt her too, but she couldn't tell him...couldn't give him another reason to try to stay there.

'It was only until night' was a simple statement. The hours to come would be long though, she knew that already, but she also knew that the adventures and company would be well worth the wait.


	3. Crown of Flowers Turned to Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tevinters strike the Elven villages, bringing them crashing down. Need to help reveals Elora's true nature, and places her in danger. Justice is introduced into the storyline.

Elora skipped happily, kneeling down occasionally to pluck a small flower from a randomly selected bush or stem. The newly picked flower would join the growing bouquet in her left hand. Offering a glance backwards, she saw the full metal armor following behind her. He looked so intimidating, and yet the small girl approached him with a sure step in her walk.

With an up stretched hand, she offered him the flowers. A laugh, deep and hearty, came from beneath the helm, which made her raise a brow. "What? Do you want to pick your own flowers?" she asked, bringing her hand back down to carefully study the bushel for flaws.

"No. I do not desire your flowers or to pick my own." he informed her, taking a few steps forward though they were small so that she could easily keep up. His armor clanked, not obnoxiously but it made it apparent whenever he moved. The male glanced back to see her looking completely confused, looking back and forth between him and the plants.

"Justice..." she finally whined, following after him and once more extending them for him to grab, "What will you make your circlet with?" Despite his face being mostly hidden, the child could see the corner of his eyes crinkle as his face twisted into an odd expression that showed he didn't understand. "A circlet? What would possess me to make a circlet?" 

The man, standing at a towering six foot and six inches, faced her once more as she finished approaching. Her eyes reminded him of a puppy, so wide and full of naive hope, but stared down at her with no further words. She had to have a reason to believe that was the activity at hand. Tilting her head to the side, which only perpetuated the puppy look, she let her forehead crease as she explained, "You told me to stay with you...and I had been on my way to collect flowers to make a circlet. I just assumed you had wanted to learn to make them."

Another laugh from him, erasing her crinkled face and leaving her smiling up at him. They had spent time together before, him as her sort of guardian though she'd never really requested such. The truth was that Justice worried about the small spirit before him; he wasn't given the responsibility of taking care of her, but he'd taken it upon himself to ensure she was safe as she grew into the virtuous being she would become. So much purity... How could he not want to protect it?

His shoulders relaxed, glancing around and seeing that there was no viable reason to deny her this joy. Yes, he could have had to rush off to settle a matter of injustice, but his heart didn't allow him to do so. "Alright, come on." he conceited, nodding his head towards a tree to show that he would like to rest there. Upon reaching the shaded destination, Justice lowered himself to the ground and leaned his back against the tree's trunk. His eyes closed, releasing the tension in his muscles for a break with his unofficial ward.

Elora sat on her knees, leaning forward to get a closer look at him for the first time really. All previous encounters took place standing up, not giving her much of a chance to look at his armor or the small amount of face that was exposed in a bar shaped slit over his eyes. Moments of self-peptalk occurred in her mind before she had the nerve to move forward, a hand on each side of his helmet. His eyes flew open, barely holding back his reflexes from grabbing her wrists. Hazel eyes closed once more, a silent signal that she could continue.

The face that was revealed was rather handsome. He had a strong jawline, square in shape and a aquiline nose that seemed to define his whole face. Short black hair cut in a crew style was the last surprise for her as she lifted the equipment completely off and placed it on the ground.The man continued to relax, keeping his senses open to alert him if any danger came near them, to allow the young spirit to have her fun.

Braiding the stems together, she quickly formed a circlet made of yellow and blue flowers, which she placed on his head. She moved on next to decorate the rest of his armor, sticking the remainder of her gathered flowers in the small gaps until they were all gone. Satisfied with her work, she leaned back until she toppled backwards onto the flat of her back.

Justice's eyes opened, looking at the dirty bottoms of her feet that were facing him since she was lying beside his legs, her head just beside his feet. He found it amusing that she was relatively the same length his limbs, such a small creature in his care.

"Have you tired yourself out, Little Creature?" he asked, leaving one eye open as he closed the other to sink back into his relaxation.

The child responded, "I have plans for later with a friend of mine." There was a lull into silence, and then suddenly Elora sat up to look inquisitively at him to ask, "Little Creature?" 

She watched as he cocked a brow for only a millisecond, closed his open eye, and then gave a single shoulder shrug as he answered, "It's what I will call you. You are my Little Creature." Her mouth opened to protest, starting to complain that she had a name, but feared he wouldn't understand or would find it silly. Not wanting to have a long conversation about it, explaining her relationship with Solas and such, she accepted the title with a happy smile. Laying back down, she felt completely safe with Justice beside her.

Feeling herself drifting off into rest, she murmured, "My Brave Protector." Justice noticed the name, but mentioned nothing as he grabbed her foot gently as a reassuring gesture that he was present. They rested together, the large human male with his decorated suit of armor and his Little Creature with her innocent face.

~~~

Her eyes fluttered open, feeling that everything was somehow wrong. "Jusitce?" she called, sitting up to see that he was no longer where he had been. Elora snatched her head around until she finally caught sight of him. With swiftness she was becoming quite accustomed to having, she stood from the ground to move to his side with a worried look. Casting a glance down to see her staring up at him, silently asking if they were safe, he mentioned, "You are frightened, Little Creature... Why? What do you feel?"

"I feel..." she paused, closing her eyes as if a lack of sight would help her vocabulary though she had no such luck, "I just feel wrong and scared." He nodded, adjusting the helmet that he had under his arm, before speaking, "It can turn into something wrong, and it can be scary. At this moment The Veil is becoming thin, and that attracts both spirits and demons. It means that the Fade is closer than normal to the physical world."

She watched as he took off his circlet only to replace it with his customary helm; the circle of flowers was handed down to her, but rather than taking it with care, she wrung it in her hands as she pensively asked, "What makes it like this?" He didn't answer, and that made her brows knit together. Chasing behind him, she jumped up grabbing his elbow that was crooked due to his hand riding casually on the hilt of his sword. Justice looked at her, hanging off his limb with a pleading look to understand what all this meant.

Tilting to that side, he placed her feet back on the ground then knelt down so he could look into her eyes, "It means something large is occurring on one of the sides, mostly on the physical side." He had somehow expected it to calm her, but instead she looked panicked. Taking steps backwards, she shook her head then rushed back forward to question again, "What's happening?!"

"The fall of Arlathan." he told her solemnly, only to watch as she moved without purpose. She walked, both quickly and slowly, both in stomps and tip toes. She was silent and then a sudden sound would come from her that couldn't be described. She was frantic, and he could see her mind racing in millions of directions.

Expressions changed rapidly, but settled on anger as she looked straight at him and nearly growled, "You have to stop this! Stop the Tevinters!" 

Justice stood, shaking his head, "There is no injustice, Little Creature." 

Elora whimpered now, collapsing on the ground as she heaved breaths in and out with force. Solas lived in the village just beside Arlathan, and she knew that once the fighting started it would spread fast. "I have to go." she told him, trying to compose herself enough to make a choice on how to act.

The look of surprise from the male was obvious, but he didn't say anything. Courage? He moved to stand before her and tried to reason, "You are not strong enough to try to go right now." She didn't listen, starting to pace after standing and take in long breathes. Her focus was shaken, so she opened her eyes up to look at the human before her with tears in her eyes as she whispered, "You can't understand how much I need to go." Her chest was raising and falling, still barely under control from her earlier fit.

To his surprise, he watched as her form became foggier and then she faded away from him. The world she saw around her was burning, filled with screams and tingling with magic.She looked around quickly, but found herself frozen in place.Yes, she'd seen things in the fade, memories of battles, but never had she been close enough to smell the iron in someone's blood. A gag hit the back of her throat. Violence wasn't her forte.

"If we are going, Little Creature." she heard someone say, grunting at the end of the sentence. Emerald orbs went up to watch as the armored hand of Justice caught the blade of a dagger and then cast back the wielder with practiced ease. He watched as she looked up at him with shock and wonder, like a child would look at a dragon slayer, to murmur, "My Brave Protector." As the last word left her lips, it was like a switch went off in her head that set her into a determined mode to find Solas.

Eyelids closed as she focused, and then took off in a run. She could hear the clinking of armor behind her, but she drowned it out as she did her best to sense her friend. Out of the corner of her eye, Elora saw him prevent blows that would have been dealt to her. He didn't come here to defend the elves or to assist the Tevinters... He had a duty as an honorable spirit to protect this innocent being, especially since the physical world held many dangers for her.

The man tensed when he heard her gasp loudly only to watch as she fell to the ground to grab a young boy's arm. She pulled him to sit up, and watched as the elf clung to her in an embrace as he coughed. Smoke inhalation.

"Solas." she said the name as if it were a prayer. She felt as his nails dug into her even through her dress and held on all the tighter to let him know that she was there right with him.

Elora looked up when she heard Justice clearing his throat, reminding her of where they were. "We have to run." she told him, speaking more loudly than she would have liked but had to bring up to volume to be heard over the fighting. As she supported him, he stood and looked at her with a terrified face. 

"Your parents?" she asked, moving him further away from a burning buildings and towards the forest so that he could have better access to oxygen. His weight was starting to be a strain on her, but she couldn't understand why. Solas wasn't too heavy; it was just that she felt weaker. Just as they reached the treeline, he gave his answer, "I...I don't know." She gave him a sad nod, her voice not wanting to work.

They moved as fast as possible, soon leaving the battle and progressing into the forest with all the turmoil simply a glow in the distance. Both the children landed on their knees, exhausted. "I..." Elora started, but when her friend looked at her she couldn't complain about how badly she felt. He'd just lost everything and everyone...He didn't need to know the details of her current condition.

Tears began going done his cheeks, causing her to close the distance between them. His head went to her shoulder as he sobbed, finding comfort in the fact that she was present, that she'd saved him from suffocation or an oncoming Tevinter. They stayed like that for over an hour until the young spirit felt her head swimming. She tottered on her knees, falling to her left but quickly trying to set herself upright. 

"Little Creaure?" she heard, having forgotten he was there until this very moment. Her attention went to him, eyes looking slightly glazed over and watching as he approached the couple with his hand outstretched to her. His covered fingers went over her cheek before telling her, "You need to return to the Fade; you have been here too long." Elora didn't understand why she had to leave.

Scooping her up with concern in his voice he explained, "A spirit can be here for a time, but it weakens them." Possession would be the only way she could stay, and if she stooped to such a level, if she was powerful enough, she wouldn't be a spirit but rather a demon.

She squirmed, forcing her way into making him put her back down so that she could run back to Solas and embrace him one more time. "You can't leave me..." he cried, causing her breath to hitch. 

As they did when he departed, she put her forehead to his and whispered, "I have to go...but I'm always with you. I'm a dream away from you, no, I'm closer than that. You have to keep going, and I will help you. Run." The boy always felt his vocabulary was lacking when she spoke, such adult sentences came from her at times when he least expected them.

His mouth opened to speak, but when he opened his eyes, he realized that she had faded away. Another sob escaped his lips as he realized that he was alone now. No, the man that had been behind them this whole time was...gone as well. Run. The word replayed in his head over and over again. Solas growled without thought as he pushed himself off the ground to stand on wobbly legs.

The limbs carried him a few more miles before he fell to knees again. Grey orbs darted around, and then he stood to make his way over to a tall bank that held a small den-like cave. Curling up inside, sure that no one would be able to see him from outside, he forced himself to enter the Fade and leave his body to rest.

When he arrived, he did his best to try to find Elora. Topping a hill, tears still streaming, he saw her below. The armored man was leaned against the tree, seeming to watch over the small being who was laying on a bed of tall grass. Solas approached with care, not knowing the real nature of her companion. 

"Elora?" he called softly, watching as both spirits turned their gaze to him. He instantly noticed how glazed over her eyes were, how her face was pale, not porcelain but sickly, and how she seemed to shake as she stood. She seemed to nearly tumble over, making Justice tensed as he started to leap up to catch her. Before he could make it, Solas arrived at her side and they both went to the ground.

Worry was etched on the elf's face. He couldn't lose her too... "I'm okay..." she whispered, "I'm just weak from being out of the Fade." They laid down, the boy holding onto her like a teddy bear as he felt her slipping off into a rest. It was in this moment, as he felt her warmth and affection, he knew that he would be alright. It wouldn't be instant, but rather a long process of growth, but he would regain his happiness. With those thoughts, he took in a sleep breath and fell asleep still clinging to her tightly.

Justice watched the pair as they slept, Elora facing the boy who was holding her, and he remembered his earlier thoughts. He'd been so sure she was Courage; the way she'd rushed into danger make him just assume that. Now though, he knew he he was wrong. Her determination to stand beside him through horrors, her need to keep him safe, her desire to comfort him through this...the way that despite her poor condition she'd stood up to come to him in his moment of need.

"Love." he murmured, knowing this time his answer was right. His Little Creature was to be the Spirit of Love but for now she just his innocent being to protect, and that was what was important to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a note, Justice that is mentioned in this chapter is the same Justice that will later share a body with Anders. Also, next chapter will time-skip to their teenage years. :) Thanks for reading so far and more to come soon!!


	4. A Civil Dicussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elora admits to knowing what is going on in Solas' physical world. How will she react?

Her laughter was musical to him; watching as her face lit up with delight over his stories caused him overwhelming happiness. It was as if she was a being whose sole purpose of existence was to bring him joy. No, no that wasn't what it was like at all. To say that would lower how truly amazing she was. Elora was free to do anything that she wanted, and despite that fact she devoted her time to comforting him, making him smile and being his rock in a shifting world. All these years had bonded them closer than most people would think possible. They had grown from fumbling children into teenagers with lots of hopes but very few solid plans.

He looked down at her, blonde locks pooled on his lap where her head rested. They sat beside the pond they'd visited his first time he'd come, enjoying the scenery as they recounted the time they'd spent apart. Solas shifted in his sitting position, placing his hand on the back of her head to give her full support while he moved. Satisfied with his arrangements, he chuckled , "What is so funny about any of that?"

Elora was still in her fit of laughter, a stray tear trickling out of her eye as she sputtered, "Y-you are! You are th-the cl-clumsiest man I know!" 

Shaking his head, he playfully pushed her out of his lap, watching as she rolled over once and stopped on her stomach. She supported her head with her hands, elbows on the ground, as she watched him raise a brow and correct her, "I am far from clumsy. And how many men do you know to gauge that by?"

Eyes widening as she tried to restrain another fit of giggles, she contained herself enough to say, "Don't try to change the subject! You are more clumsy that a one-legged, drunk...." There was a pause, making Solas gain a cocky smirk at her lack of words. Narrowing her eyes at him she finished, "Clumsy person."

Solas used his index finger to scratch his nose and inhaled strongly before grinning and asking, "To be clear, you believe I am more clumsy than a random fellow clumsy person who is both drunk and missing a limb?"

They stared at each other for long moments, and then both lost themselves into laughter once more. "You" he spoke, "have the worst comebacks!"

With her ribs hurting, causing her to roll onto her back with her head on his lap once more, she rubbed the sore muscles with her hands. She let out a long breath to relax herself as she volunteered, "I suppose I am...and you are clumsy. If we were perfect we wouldn't need each other this much." He started to cleverly quip something back, but he couldn't bring himself to ruin such a sweet statement...at least she had had admitted her lack of comebacks, that was something akin to a victory he supposed.

Emeralds orbs glittered as she looked up at him before her eyelids closed over them and she released a sigh. She remembered the years they'd spent together. The loss of his home and parents had taken a terrible toll on him, but together they'd healed his wounds to be scars, rough but less painful. Solas had told her the tales of his journeys since that time, traveling between the clans as they struggled to unify once more in an effort to broaden his own knowledge on top of the lessons that she could provide him with here. He was strong...stronger than she imagined he would be and certainly stronger than she thought he would be at this age. Seventeen year-olds were hardly meant to house such force, a frightening thought when combined with his immortality.

She'd fallen into a sort of rest while thinking, waking as she felt her head being lifted and then set on the hard ground. "Hey." she grumbled, sitting up and finding him so that she could properly glare, "What- Where are you going? You can't just leave without saying good bye..."

Turning his attention to her, his hands clasped behind his back, he spoke in a calm voice, the one he always had when he was deep in thought, "I'm not leaving, Elora. I'm pacing, thinking about...everything." She nodded, knowing exactly where his thoughts were but not vocalizing it.

"Elora, is that your sort of pet name for me?" she questioned, obviously wanting to change the subject. A small smile came to her lips as she attempted to tease, "Eleven years and you couldn't come up with one more..."

He groaned, making her cringe slightly. Him being put off by her teasing hurt her own a level that she didn't understand; he came here to see her, so why wouldn't he enjoy his time with her rather than pacing and thinking. "Yes,and you've come up with nothing to call me other than what my parents named me." he scoffed, removing his hands from behind his back and crossing his arms now. She watched as he stared into the pond's water, not glancing back to see her pull her knees to her chest for a hug.

Tension was thick, though that wasn't entirely new; it had been a steady build that they'd both ignored. They weren't children anymore, nor adults yet, but important issues were placing a great weight on their relationship and they weren't fully equipped to peacefully engage in a mending conversation.Pride and youth were pushing for a more volatile interaction, and lack of experience was opening up the pathway to such a possibility.Over the last several nights, small comments had been greeted with snarky remarks, both of them guilty of the short tempers recently.

There was a long silence, his back to her as her mind raced to know what to say. Did he think she was too stupid to understand? Too weak to know blatant facts from the physical world? So trusting that she didn't catch the nuances of his questions? Too naive to grasp how powerful the things he learned in the Fade were? Or maybe, what hurt her most was, that he might not trust her enough to tell her the whole truths of his days.

"Would you prefer Fen'Harel? Or would Dread Wolf be better?" she challenged, her eyes shimmering with unspoken need to make him open up to her fully.

A growl came, resonating from his chest, as he became a blur of motion; his final location was eye to eye with her, only inches away. Solas had expected her to snatch backwards reflexively when he approached this way, but she'd remained completely still. Another rumble came from deep within him due to frustration caused by her lack of reaction combined with her equally determined expression.

The male snarled, "Where did you hear those names?" His white teeth were exposed slightly, his top lip lifted up on one side as he maintained eye contact. He moved forward even more, but watched as she slightly leaned back rather than actually moving away. His action made him feel more confident even if she didn't scurry, because it placed him in a more powerful position; Elora was lying on the flat of her back, Solas positioned over her. Rather than answering, she studied his face and wiggled to find comfort on the unforgiving ground.

Her continuing lack of an answer seemed to only fuel his need to know it. His shoulder blades rolled as he lowered himself, pressing his chest to hers as to effectively pin her down. With little choice other than to remain in this position, she closed her eyes to take in everything about it. His breath was creeping across her neck, his body warm against her and his stare burning holes in her even though she couldn't see it.

"Am I meant to be scared of you?"

"Are you scared of me?" he returned, the aggression waning from his voice but still it was strong.

Dark lashes cast shadows over her orbs, but even so he could clearly see affection within them. She head shook slowly as she whispered, "No."

Solas felt his muscles lose their tension, placing more of his weight on her, which she accepted without a word. He took a long moment to admire her; her innocent face masked all the courage she had deep within her, and that was a beautiful thing. To be honest, he'd expected her to cower, or at least react, when he'd rushed at her. Her lack of fright showed her full trust in him, knowing that he would never knowingly hurt her.

"Where did you hear those names?" he spoke once more, his voice softer and seemed to be more prepared to hear an answer.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered, taking his tactic of answering a question with a question.

A sigh came from his lips, making her shudder slightly as she felt the warm breath on the crook of her neck. He looked away from her, glancing around at the flora that surrounded them, but he never seemed to consider moving from his dominant position over her nor did she move to force him to.

He made eye contact with her once more as he confessed, "I feared if you knew everything that you would cease to assist me." Elora nipped her bottom lip as she considered that, only to be brought back to their conversation as he added, "Where?"

"I got curious about...things.The things you wanted to practice, the items you asked me about their existence, when you started searching for crafting materials in the Fade...when you were trying to understand how to transport tangible things from here to be there...." she told him, speed in her voice as she spilled every thought from her mind.

No words came from him as he simply listened, wanting to understand her rather than have this turn into a heated conversation. "Where?" he finally repeated, his eyes absent of any anger and only wanting a final answer.

She sounded nearly guilty as she admitted, "I miss you sometimes...and I wonder what you do when you're actually awake. I take small peeks into the world, your world. I saw how people were starting to follow you, how you were being revered as a god, the items you were making and the magic you were employing. And, I heard them call you those names."

Silence. Elora wanted to lean up to embrace him but something stopped her, feeling that they were already close enough, if not too close. Deciding to stay still beneath him, she fought to try to focus her attention on something other than his unreadable expression...but she kept glancing back up his face as he hovered over her with his eyes closed and his face occasionally twitching while he went through thought process. She took in a deep breath and thought it would be wise to wrap up all confusion surrounding this that she could.

"Do you want me to call you Fen'Harel or Dread Wolf?"

He shook his head side to side without opening his eyes.

"Are you angry with me for looking into you life?"

Another shake.

"Do you want me to leave you alone, Solas?"

Shake.

"Are you going to only communicate with me through head shakes?" she offered, a small playful smile on her lips despite the uncertainty of the moment.

He chuckled, a sound that was music to her ears. His grey eyes sparkled as they opened and gazed down at her before growing worried, and he requested another answer, "Would you,no... Are you?"

The spirit looked confused now, her brows coming together and her mouth opening only to close once more. Finally, she said, "I took a peek into you life, Solas, I didn't gain the ability to read your mind." His eyes locked, not letting her look away as he completed his question, "Are you going to stop helping me? Now that you know everything?"

"You're wanting to know if I'm going to stop helping you to become an Elven god now that I will be doing so knowingly?" she rephrased his words to ensure that she had a full grasp on the situation. He cringed; it was just something about hearing it put that way and in her kind voice. Solas knew that she was obligated, but by what virtue they were yet to know, and his pursuit could be seen as less than honorable.

Elora paused, her expression showing how intently she was thinking. Her eyes closed as she rested her head against the ground, and she held her breath. There were hundreds of reasons to say 'no' racing through her mind, and a rare few reasons to continue helping such as the elves desperately needing a form on hope... What better than a elven god? She tried to clear her mind, to feel what her virtue was pulling her to do.

She reached up, placing her hands on his shoulders and pushing him off of her and onto his back. Her body moved, straddling his waist with her knees on each side of his abdomen, and she leaned down to touch her forehead to his. Never before had she been able to feel her virtue pulling her so distinctly; every choice before now she'd questioned and feared that it would pull her towards corruption, but this one was a clear choice to her.

Slender hands moved once more, one caressing each of his cheeks, and he swallowed hard as he noted the fire in her emerald orbs. Her blonde hair had formed a sort of tent around their faces to block out all distractions.It was just him, now in the vulnerable position, and his closest companion looming over him. He was in her area of expertise, and he may have just truly offended her by stepping on her unknown belief system.

"You're going to need to get a lot stronger to be an elven god." she smirked down at him, "We've got work to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More about how Solas is becoming Fen'Harel will be in the next chapter! :)


	5. A Name All The Sweeter

"Don't you ever, I don't know, just do things without thought of consequences?" Elora asked, walking beside a fellow female spirit. The two were distinct opposites aside from a shared race. Long blonde hair shone like gold beside the short black hair that glimmered like onyx. Elora's eyes were full of mischief and emotion swelling to the point it was nearly palpable, but beside her were brown orbs that were focused and trying to dissect the world around her.

A dark brow raised as she remarked, "Are you suggesting that I 'follow my heart'? Quite original, Love."

Sighing, not really feeling ready to correct her name usage again, she quipped, "Sounds more fun than 'Let me read one hundred books on this subject before spending hours debating with myself about what is the best choice'. Not to mention the length of your methods is exhausting."

A pale hand snatched a leather bound book from a tanned one, laughing as she asked, "What are you reading about anyhow? Trying to decide whether or not you should blink every five seconds or six?" Before reading the cover, she let out a loud gasp before adding, "But what if there's an option you haven't considered!? What if the answer is seven? Oh, Wisdom, please relieve my racing mind and let me know!"

Finally reading the cover, ignoring her friends annoyed look, she griped, "Oh, dear, this is even more boring than blinking... 'The Methods of Gardening: Sowing and Reaping'. We don't even garden..."

Elora received a glare before the book was snatched back and hugged to the other woman's chest."And what do you read that is so full of excitement?"

"You haven't read the book about the books that I've been reading? Geez, you're truly behind on your reading list..."

Eyes opened wide with a realization, and then her nose wrinkled with playful distaste, "Oh, I bet you read those trashy romance novels don't you? Ugh, why, Love? Those are so vulgar!"

The emotional spirit laughed as she halfheartedly denied it, "Noooo...." She glanced away, not really wanting to make eye contact with thoughts of those books in her head. "Besides, I have no need for books when I have my own imagination." she spoke, offering a shrug and hoping the silly statement would make her laugh and clear the air of these notions.

A laugh did come, but the notions stood strong as Wisdom rolled her eyes, looking at the book before looking back at Elora. Their walking continued, slow and strolling as they enjoyed each other's company. Both were young, near twenty years of age, and despite their inclination to be devoted fully to their virtues they were still in their youth, which meant conversations sometimes wandered off in random directions.

"Truer words have never been spoken! From the time I've met you, I've been wary of you becoming a Desire Demon just from your very thoughts!"

"Well-" she started, but was cut off as if seemed Wisdom had more to say. She must have been considering this for some time. The dark-haired spirit was looking at her book, fingering the binding, as she spoke and trusted that if she walked beside her friend she wouldn't run into anything

"Well? When you are quiet and your face flushes all the sudden? You think it isn't obvious what you are thinking about?"

"Wisdom" she spoke curtly.

"And even more painfully obvious than that is who you are having them about, So-"

"Solas." she growled, her voice more desperate this time.

"Yes, Solas. You might was well moan his name when you're daydreaming! You are stricken beyon-"

Her voice stopped as she heard the clearing of a throat, much too deep of a sound to be Elora and too far to the right. Brown eyes looked in that direction to see a mortified female with a strong blush...and then a surprised looking Solas. Clutching her book tightly to her chest, she demanded, "How long has he been there?!"

Elora's mouth opened, but no words came out due to sheer embarrassment. "He, um...He joined us about the time you covered my 'face flushing', and his interest peeked somewhere near the 'moaning' part."

"I-I heard nothing." Solas offered, clearly a lie since his face had paled aside from the pink tinge that hugged his cheekbones and the tips of his pointed ears.

Chocolate eyes darted away before weakly defending, "You came early today."

With a gentle laughter, hoping to move this conversation to it's inevitable awkward end, Elora spoke, "No, he's actually on time. You simply ran late with the discussion of my intimate, private thoughts." Her face carried a light blush, matching the one that still was clinging to the male's cheeks, as she grabbed his hand to pull him away from Wisdom. "Come on, if you want to find those stones we better get started."

A silence clung to the air as they walked, still hand in hand. It wasn't that they were too embarrassed to speak, but rather they didn't require constant conversation to enjoy each other's company. Solas watched her as she walked, marveling at how peaceful she could be and how gracefully she moved even when she simply skipped over a stone. She wasn't a child anymore, her figure now obviously woman though in the delicate way that elves matured. Over the years, her rag-tag dishrag dress had become a draping and flowing gown that didn't hug any of her curves, yet showed them off in a manner he didn't know was possible. Her arms and collarbone were exposed, giving her a frail look that combined with her porcelain skin left her looking at like doll too precious to play with. She was Love, the pure embodiment of what everyone alive in Thedas sought after...and here she was holding his hand and leading him deeper into the Fade. He often wondered how they looked side by side, his clothing all in shades of brown and green that was thread-barren and smelled of the forest and her in her white Grecian dress that carried the sweet scent of elfroot and daisies. Her virtue had been told to him months earlier, and though it came as no real surprise, it did come with thousands of questions from him. Never had he been able to find a way to speak them all, but he knew that one day he would mark every one off his list.

"What do you do?" he asked thoughtfully, his eyes still going over her, "When I leave to be in my world?"

Elora smiled to him playfully and answered, "I sit by a lake and cry magical tears that force people to fall in and out of love without choice." Rather than dignifying such with a response, he rolled his eyes. Just as he was about to decide she didn't want to talk about it, she told him with truth, "I do lots of things. Usually when you leave, I rest for a bit if time allows. Then, I, um...Well, it's difficult to explain, Solas..."

Their walking stopped, and he looked down at her as he spoke, "Try. I want to understand." She knew that was true. Solas wanted to know everything about the Fade, his curiosity never sated. When he asked her such questions about herself, she was always tempted to ask if it was interest in the Fade or her personally, but she never got up the nerve. Now, she wanted to ask more than she wanted to see tomorrow, but the sincere need for knowledge in his eyes made her push that desire aside.

"I...I guess, uh.... Ah! I'm like a dream weaver for sweet dreams!" she smiled, grateful that words to properly describe her activities finally came to her. He wore a fantastical smile as he nodded to show her that she should continue, and she couldn't help but get swept up in how he looked at her, "Well, when they dream, I reach in just enough to turn the mundane hopes into these romantic love affairs in their minds. They laugh, and dance and play and blush and they remember what it's like to be in real love." Her voice had gotten more and more excited when she described their reaction before she settled down and softly smiled, "And then they wake up...and realize it doesn't have to be a dream. They have fallen in love with what should have so easily been seen in the physical world!"

Solas pulled her closer now, using the hand he still held, then released it to wrap his arms around her middle. "Who do you make fall in love, my matchmaker?" Her eyes sparkled as she in turn embraced him loosely and named, "People who don't think they're worthy of love, widows of wars and widowed soldiers, people lost too deep in their work to see the affection they need...I lead innocent girls to tender hearted boys who will grow to be good men, the type that hold them, stay faithful to them and build strong families rather than rough handed boys that would hurt them in more ways than one."

It was one of those rare moments where they forgot they were friends, and forgot his mission, and he treated her as he treated her in her dreams. Something came over his face, and he asked in a voice barely over a whisper, "Have you ever touched my dreams?"

She shook her head.

"Why?"

"I...I don't know. I didn't know you wanted me to, I suppose."

His grey eyes swept over her as he gave her a light smirk and responded, "I don't. I just needed to know why."

She glanced away, then tightened her embrace which crashed her head into the expanse of his chest as she answered, "I don't because you're special." A shocked look came over him before squeezing her to him and murmuring, "I had an amazing tutor." A cringe went over her face though it went unseen since her face was deeply buried in his soft tunic. Did he think she meant special as in his powerful magic and his ascent into godhood? How could he not see her feelings pouring out as she clung to him?

Pulling back, she masked her feelings of desperation with a happy smile as she pointed in their original direction, "Come on then. We better get you those stones, Fen'Harel." The name rolled from her tongue, but it never tasted as sweet as she would have liked. Elora was proud of their combined work, and amazed by how quickly he'd risen, but she always wished she could forget the god and focus on the lithe elf before her.

They walked for a bit longer until they came upon the large entrance of a cave. He paused though she continued, blinking several times to force her eyes to adjust to the lack of light. "There are others like me..." he called after her, not fully sure she heard him since she was deeper underground now.

"Don't worry about them. You will be stronger." she returned, her words muffled from both distance and obstacles but even so it was adament. His brows knitted together, now following her in the mouth and stumbling over a stalagmite. How had she seemed to avoid it all? Submitting that it must be part of being a spirit, certainly not him being clumsy as she accused him of being, he trudged on.

Solas squinted his eyes, slowly being able to make out everything inside. "Is that why we are here? To make me stronger?" he asked, catching up with her just as they went through a shorter entrance that made them kneel to pass through. The cavern before them was massive, filled with large boulders that had likely fallen from the ceiling and crevices both shallow and deep.

She didn't answer for a moment, moving around to peek into lower lying holes before starting to climb up rocks to reach higher. "Yes, I just need those stones..." she murmured, not really too him but in hopes her words would make the item visible. The male moved closer holding out his arms to catch her in case she were to fall. Glancing back, she offered a smile and found herself grateful he'd finally grasped that not all areas in the Fade could be morphed using your mind so this cave would always be here and hard, especially if knocking your head from a great distance.

"Can I help you search? What am I looking for?" he asked, feeling rather useless just standing there waiting for her to make a discover. Elora knew exactly what she needed to make the Focis...but she didn't know how to describe it to someone. Just as opened her mouth to attempt it, something flashed in the corner of her eye. It was too fast to see, but she knew that they weren't alone.

The hairs on the back of her neck prickled as she peered around into the darkness. Again a flash of movement, but she couldn't pin it down. As fast as she could, though it paled in comparison to whatever they were up against, she climbed down to be eye level with the unwelcome company. Emerald orbs scanned, but there were too many hiding places and too little light. Something darted, getting closer this time, and she could tell that it was large. Her pointed ears perked as she tried to nail it down, but it was quickly becoming useless and dangerous.

Beside her, a hand reached for his staff and held it tight. "Is there something here?" he asked, but she didn't answer as she scanned the cavern to look for the best exit. No, the only one was far too close to where she imagined the creature would be. In their travels, they'd faced smaller enemies like nightmares and even lower demons... This felt strong though and she couldn't risk his life for pride.

"Wake up, Solas." she whispered, not wanting her voice to carry. It instantly annoyed her when he didn't disappear out of danger as she'd instructed. He was about to protest that he couldn't leave her in such a position, but he didn't have time to get his words out before something was suddenly before him. No movement came from him, momentary fear freezing him. A sense of shame overcame him as he noticed that in those seconds, his companion had acted rather than becoming paralyzed. Around the large demon's feet was thick ice that had kept him from fully reaching the mage.

A growl came from it, its ferocity matching the frightening look of trapped being. "Love." it growled, the voice changing thrice during that one word, once a child and twice a man's voice. There were no eyes it seemed, only deep red scars that marred it's face which was adorned with a mouth that had exposed, broken teeth going every direction. Four lanky arms, the top set longer than the bottom, stretched out wildly in order to gain some advantage in the oncoming fight. It's back was curved gruesomely, always obtuse whether hunched over or bent backwards to the point that its head rested between its knees. Covering the whole being was flesh toned skin that faded into pale greens and crimsons in places. It was large, likely eight feet tall if it ever stood straight, and its width at the shoulder was a least three feet if not more.

Even in a second like this, Solas took notice of how different this enraged demon and the determined spirit looked. How could anyone ever mistake one for the other? The female noticed his steady presence and repeated, "Wake up!" This time, it was obvious that she was heard by both present. "We're fine. We can handle this demon!" he responded, the statement and tone would have made a pride demon himself proud.

The sound of a crack, and Elora braced herself as she did her best to sound brave, "D-Don't lay a hand on him, Envy." Solas didn't understand the danger he was in, and instantly she blamed herself for not educating him more effectively and allowing him to be so comfortable. His grey eyes watched as she raced forward, but he didn't register why until he heard all the ice breaking and watched as the demon lurched forward. Reflexively, he scrambled back as he readied his stave to fight back. It all his prideful talk, he hadn't expected to be so taken back by one move. Again, to his shame, Elora had kept him from danger; the goal had been to grasp Solas and enter his mind, but instead his hand was wrapped around her delicate cheekbones. The sound of bone colliding with bone came as she received a strong headbutt and was tossed aside.

Solas bit his lips together, doing his best to have a heroic look on his face as he quickly tried to recount what spell would work best. "If I had your face, an elven god... What could I do with such a face? What power could I have?" it spoke in a single strong voice. Who did it once belong to? He closed his eyes for a second, only for them to be jolted open when he heard a loud shriek. Fire, he recognized that, and he watched as the demon looked back to Elora. He noticed the blood on her head and the way she unsteadily rocked on her feet. 

"He is mine!" she called, and his breath was taken away. This was the first time she'd ever shown possession over him. It was endearing, but in this moment it seemed to likely be her way to a quick grave. The fire had died away, and it was obvious that she wasn't trying to kill but simply distract. With fury contorting it's already hideous face, Envy doubled back and slung his long right arm, sending Elora flying backwards. When the attention returned to the god, he was no where to be seen. The demon moved quickly, slinging rocks too large for a normal man to consider trying, and it yelled a nightmarish scream of frustration. Love. She was the one that caused this!

The frantic looking changed targets as a female's voice hollered, "LOVE!" Elora was out cave now, having managed to pull herself through during Envy's search for Solas. What had taken possibly an hour to travel before, now required six. She remained careful not to run into anyone, friend or not, to avoid recounting the tale or fessing up to the amount of pain she was in. Her head felt like nails were being driven into it from his hits, her back was on fire from impacting the wall, she was sure that several bones in her right hand were broken from trying to catch herself when being slung, and her pride was bruised beyond repair.

He had woken up drenched in sweat, panting for air as he looked around, half expecting Envy to have followed him. No one was around, just the same empty tent that he'd left. Elora, was she alright? He couldn't return just yet because he had no idea what to do. He couldn't go get her since she'd make him leave again for his safety, he couldn't lead an army to her...He felt useless. Solas exited the tent, welcoming the cool air of the night as he paced the ground littered in dead vegetation.

Hours later, he plunged back into the tent, looking more like a man ready for war rather than a nap. It was just past noon, but his frantic worrying over Elora's fate had allowed no other thoughts to enter his mind. The upset only grew when she wasn't found in their normal meeting area. It wasn't the normal time of day, but still he always imagined her here. The man went on a desperate hunt, begging for answers as to where he could find his dearest companion. All the questions led him deeper in the Fade, but he found that it was not nearly as frightening as their earlier journey.

Entering a clearing after wandering through thick forest, he saw a vast lake with a humble cabin just beside it. It was picturesque, like a painting he would do anything to create. The most lovely part of the picture was, he smiled, the fact that Elora was sitting near the edge of the water. As he approached slowly, he watched her scoop water in her slender hands and then splash it onto her face. The clear liquid ran down her features, turning a pale crimson, before dying her white dress.

"You are well." he breathed, falling to his knees in relief. He reached out, touching her shoulder to assure himself that he wasn't just imagining her. 

Green eyes cast him a soft look as she rinsed her face again. Waiting until most of the water had dripped off, she correct, "No...alive, not so well though."

Alive, that was what he had repeated over and over in his head as he sought her out. "Come here." he whispered, motioning for her to face him as he surveyed her. A massive gash was on her forehead and her left eye was blackened and swollen to the point of barely being open. He reached forward, placing his palm over her largest wound and concentrating as the flesh pulled itself back together. Her lips released a sigh as the pain was starting to subside. Solas continued, mending her eye next so that she could see the world proficiently once more.

Elora offered her right hand, desperately wanting that suffering to be alleviated next. He worked, causing some discomfort as everything shifted back into place. With all his somber moments, he couldn't help but smile as she joyfully flexed her now useful hand. It was a beautiful thing to be able to help her in return for all she did for him. "My back." she whispered, turning around and now sitting between his spread legs so that he could patch up the mangled muscles.

"You never told me you had a home here." he mentioned to her, now rubbing over the tense muscles since they were healed. He knew that their relationship was slow and easy-going; after all, when someone had eternity why rush things like giving all the information on yourself or action. Humans his age were rushing to procreate before passing away, but he was sitting here just now considering kissing and close personal contact. It was a unique problem, not one that he would complain about. These two had all the time in the world, but still he felt hurt she hadn't told him this particular fact.

Elora relaxed, leaning back against his ministrations, as she smirked, "I assumed you knew. Did you think I was sleeping in an overturned log?"

He found himself smiling though he wasn't fully amused. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, rephrasing in hopes that she would let him in on her true feelings.

"I..It just." she stopped, closing her eyes to clear her mind and spoke honestly, "I wanted to help you in whatever you wanted. Your desire to become this new Fen'Harel, the god you had in your mind, meant a lot to you, and so it meant a lot to me. This cabin, my personal life, wouldn't help you amass power so I didn't feel that it was appropriate to bring up when we had so much that we needed to do."

A wave of guilt went over him. She'd put so much into his dream, and that had meant putting her own interests to the side. How could he have never noticed? Solas looked at her, the halo of her blonde hair shining, and he ceased his massage and rather wrapped his arms around her tightly to pull her back to his chest. She was Love...and all these years he'd never considered why. He'd been selfish, used something so pure without even realizing because she would never have protested. Even now, she didn't rebel against his possessive hold but rather melted against him.

"You didn't have to-" he started, but she shook her head and cut him off, "I never had to do anything. I'm not bound to you...I just want to make you happy."

There was a silence before he spoke, "My interests don't solely lie in becoming a god or with my people. I come here for other reasons as well." He swallowed, building up the courage to speak, "How did you become Love, Elora?" Solas had asked Wisdom once about how Spirits gained their virtues, but she'd spoken on too long and doubled back until he found himself lost in the translation. He wanted to hear it from her.

"We don't know exactly how we-" but it was his turn to cut her off, "How did YOU become Love?"

She pulled away making him fear that he'd pushed her too far, but she settled in front of him only facing him now. "Above all else, I felt love more strongly." It was the simple truth, nothing to hide.

"I-Is that because of me?" he dared to ask, leaning forward slightly to study her face more closely. Rather than answering, she glanced away as if the lake itself would provide an answer.

His eyes went wide, remembering this morning's conversation and suddenly feeling the fool for not understanding her right then. A skilled hand moved, touching a finger to her chin and forcing her to look at him once more. Her eyes were glittering, filled with adoration that he'd never taken the time to notice before. Always she'd been so focused on what he needed, but he'd been to blind to see that what she had wanted was him, not his goal.

"You are special to me, ma'vhenan..." he whispered, hooking that finger now and pulling her forward. He pressed a kiss just as delicate as she appeared upon her lips. He found that it was like sliding silk on silk, and he didn't want to pull away. Solas tilted his head slightly, allowing him better access for those remaining seconds before he pulled back to place two more kisses, one of her forehead and the other on the tip of her nose.

He looked at Elora with a smile unlike any he could remember wearing, one that was full of peace. His companion, however, stayed completely still as she blinked repeatedly in shock with a soft blush on her cheeks. She told him, her voice unsure and questioning as if frightened what she had to say next would prove this kiss never happened, "It's daytime...You shouldn't be here." It was clear she was worried that this was all make-believe, an illusion...that maybe she hadn't actually gotten away from Envy and he was trying to steal her being.

"It has been 'me' too long." he told her, leaning up to press his brow against her own, "But that will be no more. I want to know of you and what you've hidden because it was not 'appropriate' for my goals." Still, the female was shocked by his affection but she grinned happily nonetheless. 

"What about Fen'Harel?" she broached.

"Must I choose?" he asked, his eyes boring into hers as they were locked. He received her shaking her head. No, she'd opted not to distract him, but if he returned her feelings then she would let them wash over him like a summer shower.

Elora finally had her permission to give her attention the way she's always wanted, and she cupped his cheeks before leaning into for another kiss. She adventured to nip his bottom lip playfully before sealing the act with another peck on the lips. They were close already, but she pressed them chest to chest as she whispered in his ear, "Not only will you be the most powerful god, but you will never want for affection, not from me, Fen'Harel." The name was sweeter this time, tasting of victory; before it had been what stood between them, but now it was a goal that they shared though not their singular one.

Her words brought a shiver down his spine, or perhaps it was the warm breath. Either one, he knew that it was ultimately Elora that had made him react. They'd shared their first kiss, both of their firsts, and he felt energized enough to take on all of Thedas. The Dread Wolf and his Love, now no longer separated by unspoken words, would be a frightful sight to those who opposed them.


	6. Books Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sola's power grows even stronger, and he discovers Elora's love of literature. Important words are spoken that change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I didn't skip the smut at the beginning of this chapter. Nothing has happened between them yet! :D

A small hum escaped her lips as she rolled over onto her back; pure relaxation washing over her face as she realized she was truly in her bed within her cabin with what was becoming a familiar weight cast over her middle. Her hands glided over his bare arm, fingers pausing to trace over each individual scar whether large or small. It was as if she was reliving each pain that had been inflicted on him and burning the memory of who did such into her mind. Perfectly shaped lips mouthed words silently as her feather light touch traveled.

Just above his wrist."A Tevinter Imperium blade." It was when he'd strayed too close to his old home, and run into an Imperium soldier. The man had been skilled with his sword, but Solas had been training for some time, still he received a long slice along the back of his wrist. As Elora remembered back to that day when her god had bested that man in battle, she knew that the pain of his cut was far less than the pain he'd felt seeing in the distance that nothing of the home he reminisced of remained.

Over the bulge of his bicep. "A thief's dagger." He'd been traveling to meet a group of elves to the north when the man had tried to rob him. Solas always kept his things to a minimum, which meant that he was the worst victim; of course, a man wildly flinging a short piece of metal didn't have the skill to subdue him, but that didn't stop the small, deep cut from occurring.

His shoulder, just at the swell where it joined his collarbone. "An arrow from a young archer." Solas had been traveling between tribes, mostly elves who had broken off generations ago from the villages he'd grown up in. While they lived in freedom, and had escaped the slaughter and slavery, they'd also lost the immortality; it was a price that they paid for leaving their homeland where magic sang constantly. One night as he'd approached only to be met with an arrow nicking his flesh. He'd been lucky that the boy was so inexperienced with his bow, and in the end the visit had went well.

"What are you whispering, ma'vhenan?" he asked, his voice scratchy as he was emerging from slumber. Blonde locks shifted against the pillow as she lifted her head up to place it on his bare chest before answering, "Nothing, I was just deep in thought." Elora wasn't sure if he'd registered her response since his chest slowed in its rising and falling as if he'd stumbled right back into the clutches of sleep.

It had been months since they'd shared their first kiss, and many more had followed. They spent their time split between making him more powerful and their relationship, though they never labeled it. Already, Fen'Harel, her beloved Dread Wolf, was being worshiped and working towards bettering his people. It was like a fantasy for her; half of the nights, they were adventuring around the Fade, and the other half they spent in her cabin laughing and retelling stories. Though they shared every night together in one way or another, never had Solas pushed her to become more physical than holding her as they slept and kisses, and the truth was she herself wasn't sure she was ready for more just yet. After all, they had an infinite amount of years, why rush anything until they were ready?

Elora felt him stir once more, and then him sliding out from beneath him. A groan escaped her lips as she held her head up for him to remove himself from the bed, then placed in on her pillow once more. "Why do you do this?" she asked, her eyes closed as she pulled the material closer to her face to lavish in his scent. Though her eyes were closed, she could tell by the sounds in the cabin that he was making tea with the ceramics that he'd brought from the physical world; the warmth of the space grew more when he lit a small flame in her fireplace to boil his water, but the spirit pulled her blankets closer even so now that she lacked his natural heat beside her.

The absence of an answer annoyed her only mildly, knowing that when his mind was distracted it sometimes took time before he would register that she'd spoken to him. "Hm?" he finally spoke, setting a cup down on the mantle to look at her, "Why do I do what?" It was clear that he didn't really understand what she meant by those words. The female pulled herself to sit up, adjusting the top of her silken nightgown to keep herself modest, and she looked over him with sleep hooded eyes.

"Every morning, as soon as you wake up, you leap from the bed as if you are afraid it will set flame if you were to stay..." she explained, emerald orbs tracing over his shirtless form but returning to his eyes to show she was seriously seeking an answer. Solas glanced away, letting out a sigh, before questioning, "Are you worrying because you believe I do not wish to linger with you after we wake?"

He had looked back to her, but now it was her turn to divert her gaze. Would she honestly call it 'worrying'? No, it wasn't that she worried about his attentiveness, but she did find herself curious in a way she'd never experienced before. That was perhaps a lie to herself, it worried her that when morning came he removed himself from her so quickly as if their closeness the night before meant so little that it didn't deserve at least a brief good bye. Elora spoke softly, the volume barely higher than that of the crackling fire, "I miss you...And when you leave me so quickly it feels like snatching a bone away from a starving dog with no warning or condolences."

A compassionate look came over his face as he walked away from his tea preparation, sitting beside her in the bed now to wrap his arm around her. Instantly she melted against him, her movements nuzzled delicately against his muscled, though lithe, chest. "And always to make your drink..." she mused, not implying anything by it but simply speaking.

"Do you know why I make tea as soon as we wake?" he asked, placing his back against the headboard to relax as he absorbed the amazing feeling of her curling up against him. He felt her shake her head side to side as she attempted to guess, "Because you enjoy drinking tea before starting the day?"

He chuckled, squeezing her closer to him before telling her the real reason, "I always make tea when I first wake up because I'm so happy, the happiest that is possible." With heavy blinks and a confused face, she lifted her head up to look into his eyes in hopes of getting a better understanding. "I make tea when I am that happy so that it links with the memory of that feeling. Whenever I'm away from you and I taste tea, I instantly remember the joy of waking up beside you after a blissful night with your warmth...and I hope that whenever you catch the scent of tea that you think about me. It is my way of reminding myself of you even when I am away from you."

Her lips went between her teeth in an effort keep herself from grinning in a goofy way. This was by far the most romantic sentiment that he'd expressed to her, and she certainly didn't want to sabotage it by making too big of a deal out of it. Instantly, she'd wanted to say 'I love you', but instead she gently placed a kiss on his lips. Pulling away, she whispered, "Go make your tea..."

Solas looked over her for a moment, admiring the being that could stop his heart with a simple laugh. He exited the bed and went back to his tea kettle to pour the boiling water over a small metal clasp that held the tea leaves, the water turning the pale brown and filling the air with the scent. After taking a few sips, he approached her once more and held the cup out to her as he asked, "Do you want to try a sip?"

"All the delicious things that are eaten and drank in Thedas, and you offer me tea to be my first?" she asked, sitting up on her knees to peer further into his cup. He knew full well that she didn't require nutrition like he did, but rather than she lived off of loving energy, which she got from her matchmaking as well as the affection she received from him. Still, despite the fact that she'd mocked it and that she didn't need it, she found herself curious as to what it would taste like. He watched her study the steaming drink, and slowly lifted it to her lips allowing her to take a sip.

Elora recoiled slightly, her nose crinkling at the new flavor, her first taste of Thedas. "It tastes..." she started, but then instantly stopped as she realized she didn't have a word for that. Of course, she knew all the words commonly placed after that statement 'sweet, tangy, fruity...', but she had no idea how to actually describe something she just tasted since she had no prior experience to base it off of.

"Bitter." he told her, his voice soft and caring as he tried to teach her something about his world. The spirit repeated the word in her head, then moved back closer to take another sip from his cup that he tilted for her. She'd expected this taste to be different now that she was anticipated it, but still her face scrunched in displeasure. "People like the taste of bitter? You like it?" she spoke, eyes full of desire for answers. If bitter was popular, it sincerely made her doubt she wanted to taste things like sweet for fear they would be even worse.

Another chuckle, making her eyes sparkle at the sound, came from him as he explained, "I do enjoy it sometimes, but it is not my favorite. It is an acquired taste, one that you try many times before you start to enjoy." Solas took another drink, emptying the cup, before setting it on the table and standing with his thighs against the bed, which was as close as he could be to her without getting onto the bed. He leaned down placing his lips on hers, using his hands placed on her cheeks to pull her close as he deepened the kiss. Elora felt his tongue sweep across her lips, requesting entrance which she readily accepted. As she met his tongue with her own, she noticed for the first time the flavor that still clung to him. Had it been there the mornings before? Possibly, but this time her senses had truly been opened up to this new thoughts. When he pulled back, he watched as she seemed eager both for knowledge and possibly another signs of physical attraction.

He stepped back, his face showing that he was battling something in his mind. Before she could mention it, he walked over to her small desk where two stones the size of his head sat. His fingers traced over them, dipping into the drawings that she'd craved into them. "They're nearly finished." she told him as she finally forced herself to get out of bed. Solas had wondered what his Foci would look like, and now he couldn't wait for her to finish them. Pointed ears heard her moving behind him, placing her at the foot of her bed without looking back, so he began to face her to sorrowfully tell her that he needed to return.

Midturn, he noticed a shelf just at his eye level covered in books of varying in size. His thoughts about leaving were postponed as he smirked at her before fingering the bindings as if one would suddenly speak to him. "Is this the smut that Wisdom accuses you of readying?" he quipped, grabbing a random one and watching as she lurched forward. Elora missed her mark, looking confused for a moment when she landed in an empty space where he once was only to find that he'd slipped by her and was now lounging on the bed with the book opened to no page in particular. 

"Solas..." she spoke, her voice carrying a threat, approaching with outstretched hands requesting the piece of literature. Ignoring her words, his eyes scanned over the words and he began to read aloud, "His breathing was deep as his took in the scent of her arousal. Experience gifted his tongue as he lapped lovingly against her thighs, creeping ever closer to her moist core-" He would have continued had he not been tackled by blushing spirit, knocking the book onto the floor.

His bare chest heaved with laughter as he admonished, "That is complete filth, Elora!" Each hand grabbed one of his wrists as she tried to hold him to the bed, straddling his waist and struggling to hold him down as he reached for the book. "No," she groaned, being flipped off of him and landing back down on the bed, "It's Antivan!" Her green orbs watched him snatch the book off the floor, once more opening it as she scrambled to catch him, but rather she got tangled into the sheets and was left detaching herself instead of tackling again.

"Her pale breasts were perfect, her back arching to present them to him as he kissed her. Without hesitation his hands, calloused from using his bow, grabbed them. Pert nipples gained his skillful attention as his fingers teased them. His efforts gain him a lustful moan from her full lips. Encouraged by this, his hand traveled-" he read, but the book was taken before he could continue.

Elora's face was red, and she was clearly embarrassed by having the words read aloud, or perhaps it was just hearing the words in his voice. These were things she was yet to experience, also things that she fantasized about doing...with him just as Wisdom teased. "His hand traveled to hers and he took her to a wonderful tavern where they shared a nice meal then went home to separate beds to rest peacefully. The end."

He looked over her face, feeling slightly guilty, and stuttered, "I-I...Um..." Without the book in front of him, it was now hard to produce words. Never before had he been able to say such risque things to her before, and now he realized he still didn't find himself able to. Even now, she wasn't making eye contact but rather staring at the floor and clutching the book to her chest. 

Once more he took the book from her, but rather than reading from it, he tossed it onto the bed and embraced her. He wasn't sure what to say now, so he stayed silent as he stroked her back with his palms. There was no way to unread those books aloud, he couldn't give her physical attention now without looking as if he was seeking to make one of those scenes into reality, and he didn't have the right words to remove her feelings. As he pondered what to do, he felt her gently nuzzle against the crook of his neck.

"Do you go to Wisdom's home and read her boring books aloud?" she asked softly, grinning now and she pushed her bashfulness aside. What did it matter if she read them and that he knew? It was just a simple fact about her. His hold on her tightened as he felt instant relief. Kissing the crown of her head, he joked, "Of course, you should see the blush that 'Identifying Species of Northern Ferelden' brought from her."

Another silence after the laughter, though this was one was calm and without fear. She simply stayed within his arms to enjoy his warmth, though in her mind she knew that this would have to end soon. "Wake up, Solas." she whispered, taking a step back from him and grabbing the book, which she placed in its original spot on the shelf. When she glanced back, he still stood there seemingly deep in thought. His grey eyes went over her, and then he spoke, "Do you mind if we stay in again tonight?" A smile, one that she couldn't have hidden if she wanted to, came and she answered, "No, I'd enjoy that."

With that exchange, she watched as he left her alone in the cabin so that they could continue through their days. Solas awoke, gathering up fruit to eat and then finishing his journey to one of the tribes. Once there, he began his work asserting himself as the god that he truly was becoming. He was powerful, his adventures in the Fade teaching him more in his short years than a lifetime without the experience could have given him. However, he wasn't only armed with strong magic; he had met the other elves traveling his same path to godhood, and together they'd formed a plan. Each tribe he spoke to, it seemed that the plan was becoming a reality, and he knew in his heart that the others were having the same good luck. While he basked in the growing sunlight of his prestige, Elora began her training with Justice so that she too could master her magic. Each day, each touch that Solas placed on her skin and the adoring glances, it brought her energy and strength. Already, her spells dwarfed anything she could do a year ago with no outward signs that she was nearing her peak. They were escalating quickly, and it exhilarated both of them.

Night came, and inside his tent, Solas made himself comfortable within his bedroll and returned to the real place where he felt most at home, the Fade. When he arrived, he went immediately made his way to that lake with her humble cabin in a secluded clearing of a forest. As his eyes surveyed the picturesque scene, he let out a elated sigh. This was where he belonged. His legs carried him to her door, knocking on it before entering to see his favorite spirit sitting at her desk rolling a Foci in her hands. She turned to face him, an excited grin on her lips as she proclaimed, "They're finished! And they're perfect, Solas...we just have to bind them to you and to me so that they'll give you your power, but they're done."

He moved across the room, standing in front of her chair and kneeling down to look into her excited eyes. "That's wonderful, ma'vhenan. How do we bind them?" he asked, allowing his hand to run over the sphere that was sitting in her lap. Elora would have cringed at the thought of having to tell other people, knowing that the usage of blood in magic was becoming more taboo by the day, but she knew that Solas didn't have that fear and he trusted her judgement as well as knowledge. Turning the Foci in her hands to show him the particular rune, she explained, "When you want to do it, we will put a bit of your blood here, enough to cover the rune; I will do the same on the other one. You'll take yours back to the physical world, and it will provide you with the 'essence' of the Fade, if you will. It will use me and draw from my Foci."

His eyes gained a bit of concern as he asked, "Will it hurt you, for me to draw energy from you?" Elora shook her head softly as she set it down orb, and let her fingers go to his face and trace over his cheeks lovingly. "I've never done anything like this before...but I have no worries about that happening." she assured him, not really understanding everything about the endeavor she was starting them out on but being sure they would be able to handle it well without damaging themselves. It was obvious that he was eager to test them out as he fidgeted slightly before broaching, "Can we...?" "Tonight?" she asked, not having expected his excitement but seeing him like this only fueled her own need satisfy both their curiosity as to if it would work as well as planned. With a smile, she changed her tone and stated, "Tonight."

A chair was moved to face where she sat, and he grabbed a small knife that she'd used to painstakingly crave each rune. "Ready?" she asked, watching as he paused with the knife above his own palm. He nodded as he cut deep with a snatching motion to allow his blood to drip down onto the Foci freely. She used her hand to close his after a few seconds, signifying that he'd given enough. As she placed the orb blood side up on her desk and grabbed the other one, he healed his hand to prevent bleeding all about her cabin. Balancing her Foci on her knees, she nervously reached out to attempt to take the knife from him. He removed it from her reach and grasped her wrist to keep her palm exposed to him.

It only took a second for her to realize that he was going to do the cutting for her, saving her from doing so herself. Unlike the snatching motion he'd done on himself, he was careful and did his best to make it as painless as possible for an injury. His eyes carefully watched as the crimson liquid collided with the stone until he saw it was the same amount as he'd given; he placed his palm on hers now, healing the wound and then placed a delicate kiss where he'd cut. Elora took her hand back, setting the Focis beside each other once more and telling him softly, "As soon as it dries, that's it." 

His turn to smile came as he replied, "We are bound together now." That was a huge statement, and it meant so much. She didn't want to focus on the pressure of it, but rather how very personal it was. She knew that the other gods were working on something similar, but it was nothing like they just did. They made Focis, but they were singular and gave strength simply because the stone was 'Fade-touched'; they couldn't draw from a spirit as he could, and even if they did find a willing spirit, she knew that it was impossible for her devotion towards Solas to be matched. 

"I have something to tell you." he said, grabbing her hand and leading her over to her bed where they could sit comfortably and lean against the pillows as they talked about their day. Elora followed without question, but rather than getting into the bed, she grabbed her nightgown from the foot board. The god closed his eyes in a gentlemanly manner to allow her privacy, opening them when she cleared her throat to let him know she was decent. When he looked at her now, he noticed for the first time that rather than white like her dress, her gown was the palest shade of pink. As she settled in beside him on the bed, she asked, "What do you need to tell me?"

Solas wrapped his arm around her shoulders to pull her close, and suddenly he felt a small surge of power that he couldn't explain. Pushing that aside for a moment, he began his news, "You know how difficult it has been with so many tribes scattered, and if they could just be brought together we could honestly have a chance at keeping our customs as well as rebuilding our lives. There is a place that is perfect to move everyone; it's known at the Dales. It's going so well, Elora, with everyone moving there and a real start of a community beginning." Instantly, she perked up and the look of joy couldn't be hidden. This was just what they'd hoped to achieve, giving the elves another true home.

They spent the next hours discussing what sort buildings would be constructed and how they would govern everything in order to make as safe as possible for everyone. As the hours passed, they lulled deeper and deeper into relaxation by getting under the covers, him taking off his shirt and other binding clothing this time to leave him in his smallclothes, and holding each other. "Elora?" he asked, kissing the back of her head as he spooned her. She let out a small hum to show that she was listening, and then felt as he shifted to roll her onto her back and look at her.

"Why do you read those books?" he asked her, his voice soft but still curious as he went on, "I mean, what do you read them to know?" She could understand how the smutty novels would seem strange to him since he enjoyed reading factual literature to gain solid knowledge, but what 'solid fact' could come from the excerpts that he'd read aloud this morning. She giggled and answered him as honestly as she could, "I read them because I enjoy them. Reading about two people so in love, all the romance that they go through and it climaxes in that one private moment that you get to experience with them as you read.It's like seeing the inner feelings of a relationship...and I think maybe my favorite part is getting to read what he's thinking when he's with her."

He propped his head in his hand, elbow on the bed, as he listened. "You like reading his thoughts?" he questioned, not anticipating that reply. She nodded as she went on, "I know how women think, and I know what I think when I-" she stopped, not sure if she should finish 'when I see the person I love'. The elf hardly lack intelligence and quickly filled in the blank that she'd left there. Leaning down, he tenderly kissed her lips to show she didn't have to say anymore.

Brushing a lock of hair behind her pointed ear, he whispered to her, "Do you know what I think about when I get to lie here with you?" She shook her head, her need to know trumping her need to sleep. Solas laid back down on his side, arm thrown over her waist and his lips against her ear as he spun the tale she'd wanted to hear for so long, "When I lie here with you, I can not imagine why you picked me out of so many others. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, and it has nothing to do with your powers...it's you. You make me feel like I am the only man alive..." He placed a kiss on the sensitive skin just behind her lobe before he gained enough courage and whispered more, "And I imagine...moments with you that I want to happen and just small scenarios that have nothing to do with the task at hand, even when you're not with me. I dream of you traveling with me and curling up beside me in my tent to fall asleep only to join me once more in the Fade so I can have you here as well. I dream of wrapping you up in my furs, letting you taste wine and feeding you sweets. I can whisper these things to you all night, ma'vhenan, because my thoughts about you are infinite."

A blush crept over her cheeks as his words rushed over her. Mental images of her cuddled up with him in his furs with him feeding her all these foods that were exotic...it was enough to make her breath hitch and her stomach tighten. The spirit rolled onto her side to face him, so that she could see the face of the man she loved and he could see her reaction. It felt like a burst of energy struck him, and he knew instantly it was from her; it brought him a sense of pride knowing that his words had her feeling so loved that her power had surged. He couldn't stop his next words as he finished, "I love you."

"I love you too." she spoke, though her voice was muffled due to her burying her face into his chest as soon as she'd heard those words. It wasn't much later when they fell asleep, the most peaceful sleep he could ever recall. Her energy danced within him, teasing his muscles and nagging for him to cast spells, but yet it didn't feel foreign but rather like it was always meant to be there. Tonight they had bonded in more ways than one, and he found himself lacking the fear he expected. Never had he been happier than with Elora in his arms, knowing that they shared something as personal as energy and secrets, and he swore that all their fantasies would come true. She was his, and he would never let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos are appreciated and advice/critiques are always welcomed to help me improve.


End file.
